Lo que me callé mientras te veía sufrir
by Viridiana
Summary: Cuando la vida nos pone pruebas, cuando todo parece ir mal... Es cuando terminas conectado contigo mismo.
1. Capitulo Unico

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ahhhh, extrañé este fandom!**

**Esta historia tardó meses en ver la luz, ha sido una historia que lleva muchos de mis sentimientos.**

**Esta narrada por Kyosuke en su totalidad. Primera vez que hago esto y francamente no sé, es algo nuevo :)**

**Leanla, disfrutenla!**

**Y llorenla si es necesario ;)**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Lo que me callé mientras te veía sufrir.**

Era nuestro año, como esa mujer solía repetirme.

-¡No seas amargado, Kyosuke! –Sonreía con todos sus dientes. –Lo siento en el aire… será diferente. ¿No lo ves?

Llegué a convencerme de que sería así. Quien sabe, a lo mejor sería el año en que nos decidiéramos a tener un bebé.

No es que lo deseara; pero creía que sería un buen moño para adornar nuestras vidas.

Mi carrera, la de ella… Nuestro matrimonio. Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos. Todo estaba en plena felicidad.

Vivíamos en un país extranjero, con mamá y papá viviendo cerca de nosotros. La vida era buena.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que aun no entiendo cómo pasó.

Estábamos en un partido amistoso; pude ver que mi entrenador me veía con fijeza, pero estaba concentrado en la cancha. Al terminar el partido me lo informaron.

Era Febrero cuando sufrió un primer desmayo que a todos nos sorprendió, y en el que tuve que aguantar las sospechas de un embarazo. La encontré recostada contra la camilla de los servicios de emergencia. Pálida y con los labios resecos. Tuve miedo.

Mientras la trasladábamos hasta una clínica; para un chequeo más exhaustivo, volvió a perder la conciencia. Me preocupé, actué mecánicamente; no razoné y actué como se esperaba de mí. Pero todo quedó en que eran por stress.

Y me lo creí.

Pasaron las semanas y ella tomaba vitaminas para ayudarse a recuperar la salud. Estaba bien, hacía ejercicio, hacía sus actividades en la escuela donde era Maestra de chicos de primaria. Todo bien.

Eran mediados de Marzo cuando nuevamente se desmayó. Me avisaron y corrí a recogerla en la escuela. Estaba recostada, sin color y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, mareada. –Me sonrió sin abrir los ojos. –Debías de estar entrenando, les dije que no te avisaran.

-¿Tienes frío? –Movía su pie derecho, y su mano temblaba.

-No. –Abrió los ojos y me miró confundida. -¿Por qué lo dices? Hace mucho calor, de hecho.

La enfermera de la escuela, alzó una ceja y se me quedo viendo.

Mientras la Directora del plantel platicaba con mi esposa, me dieron un primer golpe.

-Señor Kanou, esa reacción no es normal. Aunque estaba inconsciente su parte derecha seguía moviéndose… Me temo que podría ser algo más serio. –Colocó su mano en mi brazo. –Sé que es terca, pero llévela a un especialista.

Cuando entré por ella para llevarla a casa, noté que cojeaba; aunque estuviera recargada en mí.

-No tengo fuerzas, Kyosuke. Mi pierna derecha no me sostiene bien.

Moví contactos y logré que esa misma tarde la atendiera uno de los mejores médicos de Italia. Un neurólogo.

Pude ver, como por primera vez Mikki sentía miedo. Pasaba cada dos por tres las manos por su cabello. No podía estarse quieta.

El primer diagnóstico preliminar: Epilepsia.

Empezó con un medicamento para que ya no se desmayara; pues son peligrosos los golpes en la cabeza, y era una suerte que no se hubiera golpeado de momento.

Puntualmente tomaba 3 pastillas al día. Al desayunar, en la comida y antes de dormir.

Un electroencefalograma confirmó unas crisis atónicas convulsivas.

-Supongo que nos despediremos de las vacaciones de este año, ¿verdad?

La fulminé con la mirada y ella rió a carcajadas. Normalmente yo no salía con ella, cuando el equipo tenía descansos, Mikki estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Y muchas veces preferíamos quedarnos en casa y pasar el tiempo con nuestras familias.

El medicamento pareció ayudarle, aunque no había recobrado sus fuerzas en la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

Nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar 1 mes de tratamiento antes de cambiar la medicina o en dado caso el diagnostico.

Pero no tuvimos un mes…

Un nuevo desmayo la sorprendió a mitad de una actividad en el patio. La llevaron a Urgencias porque se había golpeado la cabeza y tardó más de la cuenta en reanimarse.

Me esperaba en un cubículo. Con oxígeno y una vía intravenosa.

-¿Por qué si te sentías mal, no fuiste a sentarte?

No la saludé y me lo reprochó de inmediato.

-Sí, ¡HOLA! –Refunfuño e intentó hacerme sentir mal, pero tan delicada como se veía solo causó que me enojará aún más.

-¿¡Porque no te cuidas!?

Mis palabras la hicieron tragar salivar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –No lo hago a propósito. Esta vez no me sentí mareada, solo pasó.

Corrí a estrecharla y besarla. Me abrazó de vuelta y la sentí temblar… ¿O era yo?

Un nuevo doctor se encontró con nosotros, recomendado por el medico de mi equipo.

-Vamos a hacerle una tomografía y una resonancia. –Nos dijo después de hacerle un largo y completo examen físicos, de reflejos y memoria. –Tiene síntomas de…

Segundo diagnóstico: Fisura o herida en el cerebro.

-¿Hay tratamiento? –Mi esposa estaba cansada, lo supe en cuanto se recostó en la cama. La conocía demasiado, según yo.

-Sí. –Pero los ojos del médico, no parecían estar seguros. No lo estaban.

Después de estabilizarla regresamos a casa, donde mi madre nos esperaba con la cena y un abrazo.

No nos dijimos nada, pero ninguno empezó a dormir bien. Sobre todo ella, que cuando lograba conciliar el sueño no paraba de balbucear y moverse.

Todas las mañanas necesitaba maquillarse para que no se le notaran las ojeras.

-Su esposa necesita dormir profundo.

Le prescribieron tranquilizantes. Tres días le dimos pastilla entera, se quejaba de que la dopábamos entre mi madre y yo; pero solo así dormía las horas que su cuerpo requería.

Llegó Abril, con un resultado desalentador.

Sacamos a pasear al cachorro que mi hermano y Kaori le habían regalado para que no le diera tiempo a deprimirse. Porque ellos, solo venían por temporadas cortas a visitarnos. Era una tarde, cálida y tranquila. Cuando ella avanzó delante de mí, dejándose llevar por "Cocoa"; noté que caminaba en diagonal.

-Mujer, camina de frente. Pareces ebria.

Volteó a verme y me dedicó una mueca. -¿Sabes? En la semana estaba hojeando unos trabajos y choque contra la pared contraria. Estaba a mitad de pasillo y de repente choque contra la pared. Creí que había sido por distracción mía, pero intento caminar en línea recta… y no lo logro.

La envolví en mis brazos, quise transmitirle que todo iría bien. Todo saldría bien.

Hasta que llame al doctor.

-Ya tengo los resultados, señor Kanou. En la tomografía aparece una gran grieta en el cerebro de su esposa, pero no hay herida alguna en su cráneo. El problema viene de adentro. –El aire me faltaba y la mano donde sostenía el teléfono empezó a temblar. –Necesitamos repetir los estudios con contraste, para mayor exactitud y poder…

-¿Qué tiene?

Llevábamos meses pasando de un lado al otro, que quería respuestas.

-He trabajado con su primer médico, y los dos llegamos a la misma conclusión. Un tumor. Un tumor que crece rápido.

Sentí como el mundo se me vino encima. El aire me faltó y mi cuerpo estaba helado.

-¿Cáncer? –Gruñí esa horrorosa palabra.

-Cáncer y avanza rápido.

La internamos de inmediato y su miedo a las agujas quedó de lado. Aceptó los exámenes de sangre, mientras apretaba mi mano.

Yo empujé la silla cuando la llevaron a la Resonancia. Ese inmenso aparato se imponía a cualquiera.

-Bien, relájese. Es un piquete y ya.

Seguía tomando la medicina para las crisis, pero ni uno más. Decían que hasta que no supieran exactamente no le darían nada.

Pero vinieron más síntomas.

Nuestras caminatas se fueron acortando hasta que las cancelamos. Se cansaba con tanta facilidad que en cuanto tocaba algo mullido dormía por horas; aun así, despertaba sintiéndose peor.

Aumentaron la dosis para la crisis, pero solo provocó una reacción adversa.

Vomitaba y se la pasaba tan mareada que tuvo que darse de baja en la escuela. Pasaba mucho tiempo en cama.

Mi madre se trasladó con nosotros. No podíamos dejarla sola.

-Kyosuke, esto va mal.

Mi madre estaba en la sala esperándome a que llegara de entrenar.

-¿Esta bien? –Iba a subir corriendo las escaleras, cuando me detuvo.

-Hoy se me ocurrió pesarla… Kyosuke pesa 37 kilos. –La angustia de mamá era palpable. –Hay que llevarla al Hospital.

-Se lo comenté a su doctor, pero dice que es mejor que este en casa hasta que sea indispensable internarla.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo más. Subí despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta nuestra recamara. A través de una rendija de la puerta vi la escena que me derrumbó.

Mikki se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que le sangraban. Sus manos apretaban su cabeza y se retorcía en la cama, estaba sufriendo.

Los ojos los apretaba y muy bajito, bajito sus quejidos me perforaban los oídos.

No pude entrar, no pude decirle nada. Ella luchaba, no dejaba que el dolor la consumiera.

Pero yo sentía el alma muy lejos. Cuando la veía dormir, me preguntaba como saldríamos adelante; que pasaría si nada resultara.

Y si resultaba; ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Era tan joven y llena de vida. Con tantos planes e ilusiones. Solo tenemos 24 años. Tenemos toda una vida.

Pasé al menos una hora observando retorcerse, quejándose y callándome su dolor.

Cuando pasó, me acerqué al teléfono y marqué a su doctor.

-Haga lo que sea, lo que sea que se pueda hacer. Pero ayúdela. –Mi madre me abrazó. –Está sufriendo.

-¿No le hacen los analgésicos? Yo le mandé medicina para el dolor, hace unos días me llamó y le dije como se los tomara.

-Está empeorando.

-… Ya veo. –Tapó la bocina unos momentos. –Mandaré una ambulancia a su residencia. Empezaremos a estabilizarla. Y le digo de una vez; prepárese para un largo proceso de quimioterapia y radio terapia.

-Lo que haga falta.

-Por lo rápido que va avanzando; no sabemos a qué nos atenemos, todo depende de la fase en que se encuentre.

-Mande la ambulancia, yo la preparo.

Mamá me abrazó murmurándome palabras de consolación. ¿Qué podría consolarme? ¿Qué es lo que uno puede decir en esos momentos?

-Tengo una maleta con cosas para el Hospital, ve despertándola. –Besó mi frente y me animó a entrar a mi recámara.

Odiaba tener que despertarla, por fin estaba durmiendo un rato.

Su cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura, de ese tono verde que tanto me gustaba. Su piel antes de un color claro, pero brillante. Hoy lucía un espantoso tono cenizo.

-Hey… -Me recosté por ella y la acaricié con lentitud. –Mikki, despierta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Sus labios aun en carne viva se abrieron solo un poco.

-Espera un momento. –Corrí al baño y humedecí una toalla; para después pasarla por sus resecos labios. –Vas a terminar sin ellos si los sigues mordiendo de esa manera.

Sus ojos retuvieron mi imagen y poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas. –No me quitan el dolor las pastillas. Siento que se me revienta el cerebro, hace tanto calor. –Llegó a su punto de quiebre. Empezó a llorar sujetándome fuertemente de la playera. –Empieza en un costado y recorre hacia mis oídos. Es cuando cualquier sonido siento que me taladra los oídos. Para cuando el dolor llega a lo demás… se hace insoportable. Me duele, me duele mucho.

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando su cuerpo se puso tieso. -¿Mikki? -Sus manos estaban blancas de la fuerza y jadeaba en busca de aire. –Grita, cariño… déjalo salir. –Le froté la espalda. –Déjalo salir.

Los desgarradores gritos hicieron que mamá abriera la puerta; la escena la sorprendió tanto, que ella empezó a llorar.

Yo no lloré. No me sentía con derecho. Yo no estoy sufriendo, sentí deseos de decirle a mamá que no llorara… ella estaba bien ¿Por qué llora?

No tenemos derecho a llorar, nosotros estamos sanos.

Cuando se repuso terminó de humedecer la toalla y la puso en su cabeza. –Déjasela, esta afiebrada.

Su cabeza estaba caliente y roja, mientras que su cuerpo estaba helado.

Ni siquiera escuché el timbre, pero mamá sí; así que recibió a los paramédicos y al neurólogo.

-¿Cuánto lleva así?

-No lo sé… -Balbucee mientras la iba separando de mi e intentaban calmarla. –Yo…

-Casi 10 minutos.

-Mikki, soy yo el Doctor Massimo. –Ella seguía quejándose. –Preparen una vía. –Ordenó a los que lo acompañaban. –Vamos a sedarla. Los dolores se irán y podrá dormir. ¿Bien?

Su mano izquierda apretó la mía. –Hágalo. Haga lo que sea. –Entendí el mensaje y no dudé en decirlo. -¿Le retiro la toalla?

-No, déjesela. Hay algunos pacientes que nos dicen que aminoran las sensaciones.

Rápidamente le pusieron un suero y una jeringa fue inyectada directo. Tardó un par de minutos, pero al final ella estaba lánguidamente recostada.

-Signos vitales y vamos al Hospital. -Me jaló hasta la puerta para dejarlos trabajar. –Durará un par de horas, pero en cuanto lleguemos empezaremos a darle continuamente medicación. Y en caso de que venga una crisis así de fuerte, la volveremos a sedar para dormirla.

-¿Y el tratamiento?

-De inmediato.

-Doctor… -El paramédico le extendió una tabla con números.

-¿Seguros? –Frunció las cejas.

-Se los tomamos 3 veces.

-Informen que necesito hacer rayos X, una tomografía de pecho y electrocardiograma.

-¿Electrocardiograma? –El estudio me era conocido por papá. -¿Su corazón?

-Su presión es muy baja, lo que nos indica baja oxigenación. –Estaba observando como la movían a la camilla. –Y el cansancio que padece, ese sueño que nunca se quita. –Pensó algo un momento. –También pide que tengan listo todo para un examen de sus riñones y páncreas.

-¿Por qué tanto? -¿Cerebro? ¿Corazón? ¿Hígado y páncreas? No me gustaba el rumbo de las cosas.

-Va a ser así de aquí en adelante. El contraste de los estudios, los medicamentos en si… son fuertes y su hígado y páncreas deben soportarlos.

-Listo, doctor.

-¿Tiene quien conduzca? –Me examinó de un rápido vistazo. –No puede ir con nosotros.

-Yo… -NI siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba entendiendo el tren de noticias.

-Sí, le llamé a mi esposo y viene para acá. –Mamá me sonrió. –Él nos lleva.

-Nos vemos allá.

No pude salir de la habitación y me senté en la cama. Todo estaba desordenado, supongo que al pasar con las cosas desacomodaron el lugar.

Era como si un huracán hubiera venido y azotado mi recámara.

-¿Kyosuke? -Papá estaba enfrente. –Vamos, tu madre nos está esperando abajo.

Últimamente todo lo que hacía era mecánicamente, no razonaba; solo actuaba. En el equipo, en casa, con mis amigos, con mis padres, con mi esposa.

¿Había algo mal en mí?

Y empezó nuestro infierno en la tierra.

Cuando llegamos al Hospital, había reporteros y cámaras esperando por mí. Algún bastardo dio información y la enfermedad de Mikki era primera plana en los periódicos.

Con tanto cuidado que habíamos mantenido toda noticia, llega alguna fuga y todo se fue al traste.

Mi manager y publicista tuvo que dar un comunicado; pidiendo respeto y distancia a los medios.

A duras penas podía con las cosas.

Diagnostico final: Cáncer cerebral en 2da etapa. De 4 posibles. De momento era inoperable, con los otros dos tratamientos reducirían su tamaño. También con complicaciones en su corazón, alteraciones en su presión. De milagro, su páncreas e hígado estaban bien.

Entrenamientos, partidos, sesiones de quimio, noches interminables apoyando a Mikki con los malestares.

Solo ingresaba en el Hospital en los periodos de terapias, por lo demás estaba en casa. Mamá, una enfermera y yo la cuidábamos.

Era tan frágil, cada vez que la cargaba sentía que podía quebrarla. Pero había ocasiones en que necesitaba que la llevara al baño, porque no podía pararse.

Era una tarde de Junio, acababa de ganar un partido que nos llevaba a la final de la Liga. Estaba radiante, una alegría en meses; pero toda sonrisa se me fue de la cara cuando entré a verla.

Mi mujer estaba en la cama sosteniendo mechones de su cabello. –Noté que se me había adelgazado… pero hoy cuando lo cepillé, se cayó. –Me sonrió tristemente. -¿Lo cortamos?

-Voy a por unas tijeras.

Solos, ella y yo. Empecé cortando hasta la altura de sus orejas.

-¿Recuerdas el gorro café con verde que me regalaste hace dos navidades?

Fui dando tijerazos más cercanos a su cuero cabelludo. –Sí. ¿Está en el fondo del closet, no?

-Si, en la caja donde dice "Ropa de Invierno" –A través del espejo sus ojos se clavaron en mí. -¿Podrías sacarlo para mí? –Frotó mis manos. –Creo que tu mamá tiene mascadas… ¿Sería mejor que un gorro? Hace calor así que… pero en la sala de quimio hace frío. ¿Qué opinas, que se me vería mejor?

¿Por qué me animaba a seguir? ¿Por qué me apoyaba?

Recargué mi frente en su nuca –huesuda- respirando profundamente, su olor a flores mezclado por el olor a medicina… Me rompí.

Intenté que solo salieran lágrimas, mojé su bata.

-Lo sé, Kyosuke, lo sé. –Acariciaba mis manos. –Lo lamento tanto, amor.

La abracé tan fuerte, que estoy seguro que le hice daño; pero no se quejó. Ella también me apretó.

-Tengo miedo, Kyosuke. –Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. –Todas las noches me pregunto, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Fui mala hija? ¿Mala nuera? ¿Mala amiga? ¿Mala esposa? ¿Por qué yo? –Pude entender a qué se refería, porque yo sentía lo mismo. -¡Solo tengo 24 años! Quiero hijos, quiero viajar, quiero verte campeón de alguna Copa Mundial… -Pude sentir que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, pero de inmediato la persona se retiró. –Quiero hacer tantas cosas, y me siento tan mal.

-Te amo, Mikki. No me dejes.

Llegamos a Junio, con una agradable noticia. Lograron reducir el tamaño del tumor. Solo necesitaban que Mikki no estuviera tan débil para operarla y extírparselo.

Harían otra ronda de quimio y radio para poder erradicarlo. Confiaban en eso.

Estuvo estable, su humor mejoró. Mi hermano y Kaori llegaron de Inglaterra en un receso de su Liga. Kaori le ayudó mucho a procesar todo. Se encerraban horas en nuestra habitación, Mikki terminaba cansada y se dormía. Kaori aguantaba hasta que se encontraba conmigo y se permitía sufrir por las emociones.

Una noche estaba en el patio de nuestra casa bebiendo una cerveza, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado.

-Te admiro, Kyosuke. –Le miré de reojo. –Eres un gran hombre. Mikki lo sabe, nuestros padres. Kaori dice que si no fuera por tu fortaleza Mikki hace mucho que se habría rendido.

-Si yo no he hecho nada. –Solo con él, podría sacar todo. –A veces me pregunto si no hay algo raro en mí. ¿No lloro lo suficiente? ¿Debería ser más sensible?

-No lo sé. Cada quien lo lleva como mejor puede. –Ambos tomamos de las cervezas. –Y todavía falta un tramo de camino, hermano.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

La operación se programó a mediados de Julio. Por lo delicado de la situación y en favor a mi buen desempeño en el Club me dieron unos días libres.

Fueron de esos momentos de la vida de cada persona, en que cada minuto se siente como una hora. La operación empezó a las 10 de la mañana y terminó ya cuando la luna estaba en lo alto.

-Lo logramos. –El Doctor Massimo me sonrió. –Lo sacamos todo.

Todos pudimos respirar con tranquilidad.

-Hay que dejarla en Observación esta noche, mañana la trasladaremos a una habitación. –Lo abracé repitiéndole una y otra vez: Gracias. –En un momento mando a una enfermera para que la pueda ver a través del cristal.

Yo que nunca fui partidario de agradecer a un ser superior, me sorprendí repitiendo: Gracias a Dios. Gracias.

Ella despertó al otro día y sus ojos brillaron con la noticia. Lo estábamos logrando, esa apestosa enfermedad se estaba largando.

-Solo un poco más, Kyo, un poco más.

Sonreía, un poco mas…

Si pensamos que este periodo de terapias sería mejor. Nos equivocamos.

-Si no me mata la enfermedad, me mata la cura.

Me dijo mientras vomitaba la ligera cena que a duras penas consumió.

-Eres tan tonta. –Un toallazo se me estampó en la cara. -¿Qué?

-Deja de criticarme.

Estaba en el último ciclo, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y débil.

Tan débil…

-Dice Kaori que la enfermedad también es psicológica.

Me dijo esa misma noche mientras veíamos la televisión en nuestra recamara.

-¿Y?

-Que será más fácil combatirla si me siento positiva y hago planes a futuro.

Dejé de ponerle atención al resumen deportivo y silencié el aparato.

-¿Tienes planes?

¿Tú no?

Lo pensé unos momentos y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. –Ganar una Liga… probar en otro país…

-¿Y a nivel personal?

-Quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado…

-¿Hijos?

Vi en su cara la incomodidad de esa pregunta. Una de las grandes secuelas de los tratamientos para el cáncer; es el descenso de las fertilidad.

-Los que quieras, cariño.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por lo regular no le llamaba con motes afectuosos, solo en ocasiones contadas y especiales.

-¿Y si no puedo?

-Hay opciones. Lo intentaremos, si no lo logramos… -La abracé. –Haremos lo que quieras.

-Así sea… ¿fertilización in vitro?

-Sí.

-¿Vientre de alquiler?

-Si lo deseas. –Alcé mis hombros, aunque muy dentro de mí, esa opción me daba algo de escalofríos.

-¿Adoptar?

-¿Por qué no?

Empezó a llorar y me dediqué a besarla y murmurarle palabras.

El ser madre era uno de sus más grandes deseos.

Y el mío, es quedarme y vivir a su lado muchos años.

Nos teníamos el uno al otro, eso es lo que me importaba.

Y llegamos al día de hoy…

Los resultados de los últimos estudios.

-Bien, mis compañeros y yo hemos checado minuciosamente los estudios.

El Doctor siguió hojeando los papeles, Mikki me esta apretando mi mano. Están heladas y sudando de tal manera que su nerviosismo me está alterando de más.

Los bajó y se acomodó sus gafas. –Felicidades, lo logramos. –Se levantó para abrazarla. –Estas oficialmente en remisión.

Sus sollozos me hicieron tragar el nudo que me estaba oprimiendo la garganta. –Gracias.

-Solo tendrán que seguir algunas indicaciones. Y te pido que regreses en unos meses para volver a hacerte análisis… pero todo indica que lo erradicamos de raíz.

-Kyo… -Mikki estaba sonrojada. –Deja de llorar, todo salió bien.

No supe en que momento empecé a llorar.

Cuando ves al amor de tu vida irse escurriendo entre tus dedos, las cosas cambian de perspectiva. Agradeces cada día que pasas con esa persona.

Los días malos, los días buenos…

Los años buenos, los años malos… como este.

Sus defectos, sus virtudes, sus manías.

Ya no habría sufrimientos, lo sé. Estoy seguro.

He cambiado, he reflexionado, mis monólogos internos me hicieron darme cuenta que amo a mi mujer; que hubiera dado toda mi vida por ella.

Porque no hubiera pasado todo esto.

Ahora, nos toca vivir.

Vivir y disfrutar esta oportunidad.

Y créanme, lo vamos a aprovechar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bien, he estado desaparecida; casi en su totalidad por aquí, porque mi hermana ha estado enferma.**

**Si, esto esta basado en ella.**

**Los malestares, diagnósticos... Aunque gracias a Dios, ella no tiene cáncer. Pero si, la sometieron a esos estudios y vivimos semana en vilo rezando para que no nos dijeran que era esta enfermedad.**

**Algo tiene en su cerebro, ¿que? Aun no lo descubrimos, pero ella esta positiva. No se queja. Y vive una vida "casi" normal.**

**Es una guerrera de 12 años, enojona y berrinchuda. Pero valiente y positiva en que le van a dar un diagnostico y se curará al completo.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Pd. Hay epilogo ;)**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Epilogo

**Y esto... cierra la historia..**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**3 años y meses después.**

Era increíble. No podía dejar de admirarla. Era la personita más bella de la galaxia.

Pero claro, no creo ser muy objetiva.

Después de todo es mi hija. Mía.

Era mi milagro personal.

Tuvimos que esperar un año, antes de siquiera intentar un embarazo.

Nos sometimos a pruebas, a tratamientos para aumentar fertilidad.

Pasamos momentos oscuros, cuando no veíamos el resultado esperado.

Hasta que llegamos a esta ultima oportunidad. Era esta o ninguna más.

¡Fue la ganadora!

Pasé todo los 9 meses en cama, pero jamás me quejé.

No cuando en sí, esto era un caso que no creíamos poder repetir.

Disfrute los antojos, las hormonas revolucionadas… ¡Hasta las náuseas y la hinchazón!

Kyosuke… Kyosuke me demostró desde el cáncer, que hice bien en entregarle mi corazón.

Ese huraño, engreído, antipático, resultó ser un humano con tal calidez y amor…

Un esposo y un padre que jamás se queja cuando se trata de nosotras.

-¡Llegué!

No le contesté, estoy segura que sabe dónde me encuentro.

-¿La siesta?

-Sí.

-¿No deberías tomarla tú también?

-Supongo, anoche nos dormimos bien.

Las ojeras en el rostro de mi esposo me dio la razón.

-Come mucho…

-Se parece a ti.

-¡Hey!

Frunció sus cejas y me abrazó por la espalda para mirarla también.

-Si seguimos viéndola así, las desgastaremos.

-No seas tonto, Kyosuke.

-Es preciosa.

¡Y cómo no! Era una muñeca igual a su padre, su pelo y sus ojos. Aunque esa boca y mejillas son mías.

Sus ojos eran azules, muy azules. Me encanta cuando los abre y observa todo.

-Eres bellísima, Gia.

-A mí me gusta más llamarla Sakura.

Me reí. Le debíamos tanto al Doctor Massimo que dejamos que le pusiera un nombre… Así que nuestra hija se llama Gianella Kanou. Dudamos un poco, pero el medico nos dijo que su madre se llamaba así, y que ante todo, el significado era lo que importaba: "Gracia de Dios".

Pero a su padre le gustaba decirle Sakura, nació en la temporada en que florecen. Supongo que así le diremos que de cariño.

-Vamos a dormir un rato, anda. –Extendió su brazo para prender el radio.

-Bien.

Cerramos con cuidado la puerta y camino a nuestra habitación. Antes de entrar, lo besé, lo besé con todo mi amor y gratitud.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo, por quedarte.

-No hubiera ido a ningún lado, mujer.

Lo sé.

Kyosuke Kanou, me ama con la misma intensidad con que lo hago yo.

Y eso es todo, ya dejé ir esos meses.

Estoy sana.

¡Estoy viva!

Y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Corto, lo sé.**

**Me gusta así!**

**;)**


End file.
